Mariotale
Mariotale - If Mario was in... Undertale., or If Mario was in... Undertale for short, is the 265th video released by SuperMarioGlitchy4. It is the first blooper labeled Mariotale. Synopsis Mario falls into the Underground, and tries to find a way out with the help of the Undertale characters. Plot The blooper begins with Mario scaling Tall Tall Mountain. He places a flag at the summit, causing an inexplicable cave-in and leaving him to fall into the Underground. Flowey appears and Mario quickly uproots him, thinking that he is a Fire Flower. The plumber then meets Toriel, who quickly becomes concerned with his behavior. Mario talks to a dummy, then writhes nude on a table and bursts through a door, leaving Toriel very alarmed. When Toriel bakes Mario a pie, she sees Mario dancing naked on the table, proceeding to run out the door, leaving Toriel regretting her decision. Mario runs for some exercise, only to see Papyrus. Papyrus tries to catch Mario by doing a dance, which, according to Sans, is not in fact hypnotic and only looks stupid. Later, at the skeletons' house, Papyrus finds out how much Mario loves spaghetti, and the two become friends. However, Toriel has called the police to catch Mario. Papyrus calls Alphys, asking them to build a gigantic robot to help the plumber escape. Sans and Papyrus share some parting words with Mario before throwing him into a river. Mario is then picked up by a hooded figure who throws him into a cave. Mario wanders around until Shadow Bonnie approaches him, and the shadow is Temmie. Mario is understandably shocked. Napstablook appears and apologizes for scaring Mario, and invites him to his house. Napstablook plays his mixtape for Mario, despite his hatred. He then forces a remix song and blares it loudly. Undyne notices this and bursts into Napstablook's home. She notices Mario and decides to fight him, due to him being a human. Mario jumps on Undyne's head, yet he barely dodges her arrows. Mario then summons the Wizard to perform a chant. The chant creates a derpy Po, who decides to kill Mario and Undyne out of rage. While running, Mario throws Temmie onto the enraged Teletubby, which blinds her, crashing them into Alphys' lab. Mario then walks into the hotel and asks Burgerpants for a way to escape, but he makes random faces. This then forces Mario to give up and jump off a cliff. While leaving, Mettaton pops up and suddenly starts a quiz show, much to Mario's anger. Mario then kicks Mettaton, which glitches it to be Mario's princess. The two force themselves on a romantic dinner date. Undyne then catches Mario, leaving him scared. Mettaton then carries Mario to safety by flying. Mettaton crashes, forcing Mario to go inside of Asgore's castle. Mario then gets attacked by Sans due to him causing trouble in the underground. He proceeds to fight Mario, blasting him with lasers and bones, while Mario misses his attack. Mario is about to jump on Sans, but then throws Flowey, mistaking Sans. While Sans is distracted, Mario touches his eye, making him panic. Papyrus compliments Mario for defeating Sans so cleverly, but Undyne appears, still after Mario's soul, only saved by Asgore, saying he doesn't have a soul due to what he did in the video. When Mario askes how to get out, Papyrus pounds Lesser Dog's face to help Mario escape the world. When they hop out, Mario askes Papyrus to cook for him, much to his excitment. The two gladly walk back to the castle, but Temmie appears one last time before the video ends. Implying Temmie followed them. Characters *Mario *Flowey *Toriel (debut) *Dummy (debut) *Papyrus *Sans (debut) *Alphys (debut) *Undyne (debut) *River Person (debut) *Temmie (debut) *Napstablook (debut) *Monster Kid (debut) *Burgerpants (debut) *Mettaton(debut) *Gaster Blaster (debut) *Asgore (debut) *Lesser Dog (debut) *Rocks (cameo) *Po *Old Man Hobo (cameo) *Springtrap (cameo) Video Trivia *In the comments, SMG4 revealed that the Five Nights at Freddy's series has officially ended. *The song that plays during the dancing Papyrus robot sequence is Everything Is Awesome, from The LEGO Movie. *In the end, Mario asks Papyrus to cook for him, which may refer to the Papyrus skit in Ssenmodnar 0. *The song that plays when Mario is fighting Sans is actually a Megalovania Metal Remix. *The fact that the Temmie is called "tenmeh" was probably born out of mispronouncing "temmie" Category:AUs Category:Crossovers Category:Parodies Category:Comedic Category:Mario crossovers